The present invention pertains to detectors and particularly to detectors for fluid analyzers. More particularly, the invention pertains to chemical impedance detectors.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,723, filed May 16, 2006, entitled “An Optical Micro-Spectrometer,” by U. Bonne et al., is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,663, filed May 16, 2006, entitled “A Thermal Pump,” by U. Bonne et al., is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,650, filed May 16, 2006, entitled “Stationary Phase for a Micro Fluid Analyzer,” by N. Iwamoto et al., is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,738, filed May 16, 2006, entitled “A Three-Wafer Channel Structure for a Fluid Analyzer,” by U. Bonne et al., is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/681,776, filed May 17, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/743,486, filed Mar. 15, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/909,071, filed Jul. 30, 2004, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,894, issued May 28, 2002, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,118, issued Jan. 4, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,452, issued Feb. 21, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. These applications and patents may disclose aspects of structures and processes related to fluid analyzers, including the PHASED (phased heater array structure for enhanced detection) micro gas analyzer (MGA).